


The Salvatore Sister Back Home

by RoseBellaElizabethVictoria



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBellaElizabethVictoria/pseuds/RoseBellaElizabethVictoria
Summary: After leaving the Cullens in Forks, Amelia goes back to Mystic Falls to deal with her old lover Niklaus's curse, that does involve her getting into trouble with the Scooby Gang...and becoming her not-caring self*This is a sequel to a story I had on Quotev.com but it was taken down so I am currently rewriting a new version of it*romance, action, fanfiction, damon salvatore, elena gilbert, stefan salvatore, caroline forbes, bonnie bennett, kol mikaelson, the cullens, niklaus mikaelson, the originals, rebekah mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

<https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/5/29/uk3qawihvy.jpg>

(A.N. Me and my previous co-author Brooke decided that we wanted to change her face-claim, out of being blonde to being more of a Damon like kind of person that she really personifies, so we made her dark-haired, black like Damon even though she is Stefan's twin sister. But we hope that you can get the idea from where we started from the first story.)

Amelia's POV

If anyone has not read the prequel to this story, I would recommend that you first go back and read it. This happens after I leave the Cullen's and go back to my real life to help out my lover Niklaus. Because in my life, I spent 170 years on this Earth being hurt, both mentally and physically by those that I had entrusted my life out to, my family and my old lover, Caius. Even though Caius did not really know that I was actually a true vampire, young that I was, but still a nightwalker, turned by Katherine, of Niklaus's bloodline, I was hurt that he and his family had sent me away to live on an island by myself, and turned down for the whore Athenodora. But I got over it by the time that Nik and his family had accepted me into their family, both as Nik's love and part of the family. And being hurt by Giuseppe like Mikael did to him made us close in a way. We came from broken homes where misery and family above all came first to us. Always and Forever. So helping him does not make me a forgiving person, just someone who stands behind her love and makes sure that the world knows that behind every strong man, a stronger woman is helping him. And as Rebekah says it: [joseph-morgans-quotes-6](http://www.quotationof.com/images/joseph-morgans-quotes-6.jpg)

these are her tattoos: [aafdadedeac6311e8815e6a962307c70](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/fd/ad/aafdadedeac6311e8815e6a962307c70.jpg)

Her daylight ring: [lapis lazuli](https://em.wattpad.com/836d13a98fbe37d676c969c06ef85c8c6a4607d2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63743854563771646c65327531773d3d2d3538393333373738302e313533383263653361306563306265623239353231313332333935372e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720)

The prequel to this story: [A Salvatore in Forks](https://www.quotev.com/story/10051349/A-Salvatore-in-Forks) (A.N. Sorry if this link doesn't work anymore, my other co-author has dismantled it somehow, so until she fixes it, just don't click on it.)

Another Author Note: I am starting this story during Eclipse and during the time Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to break his curse, and I have developed a Spotify playlist with the music that goes with the story. It will be constantly updated, so don't worry about it much. [The Salvatore Sister Back Home](https://open.spotify.com/user/121278603/playlist/4aX0WwCGtq8fw5mg7Z0MES?si=cm3YoXTcRBGXvp8WomZjKw) and my own playlist of 60s/70s music. It is my all-time favorite. [60s/70s Favorites](https://open.spotify.com/user/121278603/playlist/3WSLx0YDLvKR9qOxiZ1J6S?si=ZMbz_eGsQpWYSatXUbfpTw)


	2. Chicago

❝in a world plagued with common-place tragedies, there is only one thing that exists that truly has the power to save lives; and that is love.❞-Richelle e. Goodrich

(Author's Note: I started to check up on my Salvatore TVD family origins and found that they originated from Italy, so I will use some Italian repetition to make it more her in a way. They are Italian-Americans, but they do use Italian around family members. So I'm sorry if I use Italian verbiage for now)

Amelia's POV

After I left Forks, it had taken me a day and night to drive to my second favorite place in the world, Chicago, the Windy City. About a few days later, only stopping for gas and the average human junk food, along with the human "blood-bag" and driving over the speed limit, [I](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/85/02/e7/8502e799c3940a5d89e4431cebe22c84--corset-over-shirt-corset-belt-outfit.jpg) got to Chicago around 3:00 in the afternoon after hitting a hotel to find a place to stay the night and change. By the time I was done and out of the hotel to look for food, I went straight to Gloria’s bar to see Nik. Being in Chicago was like being brought home to somewhere I loved in the existence I had and where I was able to express myself more alongside Klaus which made it easy for me to forget about [Caius](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b54375eb4ba4c13c49541d7aedc6fcee/tumblr_ms92qvqmMD1su1th9o1_500.gif), lo stronzo idiota, because my life in Chicago was a care-free time for me. It made me more independent and made me think less of the dickface..especially since it took Caius to forget about me for twenty years, the bastard, also Chicago was the place I spent all of my free time, shopping and distancing myself away from the Cold One that place on the fucking island and had met, in the place where I was my happiest with my one true love; where we set up our home in Chicago and New York.

In many ways, Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson was my savior in his own fashion. He was almost like Caius at first, but underneath his exterior, he was like my own carbon copy because of our childhoods and how we never wanted to become immortal, only wanted to feel accepted by those we loved most. And in our eyes, we saw solace in each other because he was an artist with a dark past and mine was the same as his, by our fathers who were supposed to love us but hated us for something we had no control over. We had blood on our hands and did not care about the red in our ledgers. It was there to make sure that people knew that we were the monsters that ordinary human adults tell children at night; we were the monsters underneath their beds. Because at the end of the day, we are infinitely and utterly alone in life, and that's why me and Nik love each other. Because we are two broken souls who took each other's strength and used it to fuel our love together. I became his muse and he became mine.

In the beginning, Klaus believed that love was a vampire's greatest weakness, but after finding me, he found that love can also be a strength because I stood with him with the many hardships he experienced. I became a soldier's girl because he saved my life at a time where I had hated myself for loving so cold-hearted and never seeing the real picture of the torturous non-vampire Volturi. Sure, they drank human blood and had been of the prime example of being a predatory species, but they missed out on the real aspect of being a true vampire. The chase, the feeling that comes with killing millions of humans with the aspect of being a caring species of eating, erase, and heal. The same way that Stefan was taught by Lexi after his Ripper stage, along with mine. Though I had never turned it back on, I just dealt with it by the example that I had by my older brother, Damon. Sure, he turned off his humanity, but he does care. He just has a bad way of displaying it. Only around those who he cares about; his family and his special someone, the one to truly accept him. I accepted him the way he is by the examples he provided me during our human life and during our time as the predatory species.

That's why I felt more in place with the Mikaelson family because they accepted me into their family because I did not decide to base my life on the Cold One/Cullen idea of being a vegetarian, like Damon, I don't do animal blood, and human blood is more healthy for me. It doesn't fit well for those of my kind because like my sister Rebekah says "Vampires are a predatory species, we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." And she has had a thousand years to do her research, and I would believe the thousand-year-old vampires and original hybrid over anyone because they were the first vampires and they have more experiences than all of the Cold One race, even the ruling vampires. Because they are the abominations and I am part of the real species. The real ones who have the craft of being in the sunlight without being a disco ball, having more manners, of being crueler, more in-tune with humanity, and more importantly, having more allies than being feared for something that is not bought with the intention of being feared, but of being loved.

Like for instance, I am a mother, sister, best friend, and more importantly, I am a vampire who has allies with the vampires of New Orleans, by my relations of being connected to Marcel. From my time being the Queen of New Orleans, I am the original idea of "she was fearless and crazier than him. She was his _queen_, and _God_ help _anyone_ who dared to _disrespect_ his _queen_." And you never ever disrespect a Mikaelson. Especially if our humanity was off.


	3. humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while I am on hiatus for the time being, I thought that maybe you would like to enjoy this tvd/the originals humor video.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QWm-mwt7fI>

Damon Salvatore; think also that some of the humor is Amelia's.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGLIf4c5smM>

The Originals Humor

the mikaelsons; excluding hayley only think that Amelia is her instead


End file.
